Alls fair in love and music
by Clubthecute
Summary: Story requested by supersexyghotmew95. Lucy finds a new musician to hang out with making Schroeder jealous. Oneshot


Authoress: This story (Including the plot) was requested by supersexyghotmew95. She asked me to write a story with this plot. Since I like this pairing I decided to write it. I am multitasking on writing this story and "One Little Bird." at the same time. Also Lucy needs more love...

"Hi Schroeder." Lucy greeted in a flirtatious voice. Schroeder stopped playing his piano and looked blankly at her.

"What are you doing in my house?" Schroeder asked. Lucy just smiled and leaned against his piano. Lucy turned to face him.

"I'm your girlfriend. I'm suppose to be here." Lucy said still a flirtatious way. Schroeder froze again. His hands were now trembling. "What's wrong?"

"Get..out.." Schroeder said through clenched teeth. Lucy looked surprised a bit.

"But..Schroeder- She said still startled.

"OUT!" Schroeder repeated again. Lucy backed up a bit in fear. Sure Schroeder had yelled at her before, but not like this. His voice was just so..fierce this time. She stumbled out of the house crying and ran home.

"Lucy?" Asked a voice when she got home. Se recognized Rerun's voice.

"What!" She said angrily as she turned around. She was trying, but failing to hide her sadness.

"You look sad." Rerun pointed out. Lucy tried to look angrier at him. That look convinced Rerun to let her be. Lucy went into her room and cried.

Before Rerun could walk away, Linus entered.

"Is Lucy..crying?" Linus asked in disbelief. He gripped his blanket tighter. Rerun nodded once. "Why? She never cries."

Rerun shrugged again. "I don't know. She just came home crying. Maybe we should leave her alone."

The next day...

Lucy sighed as she sat on the doorstep. It was Saturday and she had nothing to do. Usually she hung out with Schroeder, but...yesterday made her not even consider doing so.

"Hi." Said a voice that made her look up. It was a boy, but not one she knew. "I'm Pat."

"I'm Lucy. Did you just move in?"

"No..I just don't get out much. My mom said I needed to make some friends." He explained.

"Okay then...do you do anything?" Lucy asked.

"I play piano." Pat said.

"A toy piano?" Lucy asked suddenly curious. He shook his head and laughed a bit.

"What kind of musician would play music on a toy piano?" He asked as he still laughed. Lucy froze, suddenly feeling a thread of anger. She was doing good with him though and decided to laugh with him. "Do you want to hear me play?"

"Okay..."Lucy said nervously. Pat lead her to his house. He was telling the truth, in the living room was a Grand Piano. Even though this piano was larger than Schroeder's toy piano she did what she usually did and leaned her back against.

"Why don't you sit by me on the bench? You'd hear the music better." Pat said. Lucy thought about it for a second, then joined him on the bench. Then he started playing. His playing wasn't as good as Schroeder's, it was average.

" Schroeder would of never let me on this side of the piano." Lucy mumbled to herself. However, Pat heard her. He stopped playing.

"Huh? Who's Schroeder?" Pat asked suddenly curious. Lucy felt her face get warm.

"Oh...he's uh...no one." She lied in a shaky voice. Pat didn't want to push on the issue and nodded once before continuing.

…...

"Hey maybe you can come back tomorrow?" Pat asked.

"Sure." Lucy said before she left. She felt more happy than she had yesterday. When she got home Rerun noticed she was happier than yesterday.

"Hi Rerun." She greeted him. He was confused as to why she greeted him so nicely.

"H-hi.." He greeted stumbling on his words.

"Can I ask for a favor from you?" She asked still in a nice tone.

"Wh-what?" Rerun asked still a bit in shock from his sister's nice attitude.

" Tell Schroeder I'm through with him; I have Pat now." She said before going into her room. She left Rerun in utter confusion.

"Maybe I should tell him.." Rerun mumbled to himself. He walked to Schroeder's house. Schroeder was playing his toy piano as usual. He stopped playing when he saw Rerun.

"Aren't you Lucy's brother...Rerun?" Schroeder asked. Rerun nodded. "What do you want?"

"Lucy told me to tell you that she's through with you and she has Pat now." Rerun explained. Schroeder froze.

"What?" He asked in a nervous disbelief.

"That's what she said." Rerun explained. "I don't know what she was talking about."

"Who is Pat?" Schroeder asked. Rerun shrugged. Schroeder got up and hurried outside. He looked around the neighborhood until he saw a boy he hadn't seen before.

"Are you Pat?" He asked.

"Yeah..how'd you know my name?" He asked quizzically.

"Look..that doesn't matter now. Do you know a girl named Lucy?" Schroeder asked.

"Yeah. I think she's my girlfriend now." Pat explained. This made Schroeder tense up a bit.

"Well..about that...I kind of like her..so.." Schroeder started. Pat smirked.

"You're Schroeder aren't you?" Pat guessed.

"How did you-"

"Lucy told me some boy named Schroeder would never let her be at the front side of his piano." He said. Then he thought of something. "She also mentioned something about a toy piano."

"She's a pretty girl. Maybe she'll be mine. Then she could be my assistant." Pat said thoughtfully.

"Wh-what? Why?" Schroeder asked.

"That's all a girl can do." He said with a shrug. "They aren't good for much else. It's just proven they're meant for that. And us men are proven to work better on hard things."

This comment made Schroeder shrink back in fear.

"But, that-that's sexist!" He said nervously. Pat smirked.

"In the 50s it wasn't." Pat said. "Why should it change?"

Schroeder felt his fists ball up. He raised his fist and hit Pat. Pat fell down and got a bloody nose. He kicked Schroeder's knee and he fell down too. He grabbed Pat's wrists and put them down on the ground.

"So you lied to her to make her trust you so you could make her your assistant?" Schroeder nearly growled. "You're so sexist. I- ugh! Just leave, now!"

He let Pat up.

"And leave, Lucy and all the other girls alone!" Schroeder yelled after him.

"Schroeder?" Asked a voice from behind. He turned to see Lucy looking awe struck. He smiled. Then he went over to her and kissed her.

The end.


End file.
